Something old, something new
by raissae
Summary: The Doctor just wanted to take Clara to an adventure, but the one she choose got a little out of control
1. The Decision

A new adventure was about to start. The Doctor asked were did his companion, Clara, wanted to go:

"New York" she answered "1938".

He looked surprised about the date, why that year? That year was boring... Untill he remembered the book his companion was reading "Summer Falls" and who was the writer of it.

"NO" he screamed, terrified of the idea of a new paradox "we can't go there! I forbid you of wanting to go there"

Clara seemed confused

"You've introduced me to thousands of writers... Why can't I met her?"

"Becau..." He couldn't finish that sentence. He still missed his little Amelia and he was dying to see her again, but if he went there Amy wouldn't let him go without her and he would hate to leave her there. "Because she was my companion and you met her, at the Asylum.. she's River's mother an..."

"Wait.. she was your companion AND your mother-in-law? Now I've got to met her! She was that bossy one with red hair married to that good looking one, right?"

"If you like big noses yes" he murmured "But that's not the point, the point is that the Angels took her to that time and I can't bring her back and if I even visit her, that would created a huge paradox. And paradoxes are not cool"

"Well, I don't care what you say.. we are visiting her!"

"I'm only doing this because I'm pretty sure the TARDIS won't let us land"

And then The Chin Boy set the TARDIS to that place and year only to make Clara stop arguing, but then something happened, something that he wasn't expecting. The TARDIS landed on NY on 1938 and he was about to visit Amy Pond


	2. The Encounter

**hey guys! thank you for reading my first chapter! this is my first fic so if you could review to give me a light on what should i do it would be perfect :3 hope you like this one too**

* * *

"Raggedy Man?"

The Doctor turned, he could see his little Amelia with a beautiful dress and she was holding hands with a little guy, one or two years old, the same time she was on that time.

"Amy! My Amy! My little Amelia!" The Doctor said rushing to give her a big hug "How did I get to you?" he was smiling, but Amy and Clara could see he was too worried to be happy on that point.

"Um-hum" Clara said interrupting the moment "Hi, I'm Clara.. I'm the new companion and I'm a huge fan!"

"Huge fan? Why? Is she talking about the book I'm writing?" Amy sounded very confused

"Spoilers Clara!" The Doctor said looking at her "And yeah, maybe, probably, I don't know! Anyway we came back to check on you two! Where's Rory? What's the name of this little one and will I blush?"

"Rory went to buy him a balloon and of course we named him "The Doctor"! Because that's a very common name for a kid!" Amy said looking at Clara hopping she would join in, but she didn't "His name is Vincent, we thought it would be appropriated. We adopted him when he was 1 month and now he's almost two years"

"Vincent Pond! That's an amazing name!" he said looking at the boy

"It's actually Vincent Williams, you know?" a new voice coming from the door said it

"Rory, the Nose!It's nice to see you again!" The Doctor walked toward him and gave him a hug

"Oh, hello Nina!" Clara said to Rory "Nice to finally meet you properly"

"Nina? Wait... Souffle girl? Haven't you died or something?"

"Yes and weren't you a Dalek? And please NEVER call my husband "Nina" again" Amy said taking a step closer to her

"Yes, yes, yes and yes.. but I'm the Doctor's companion! I can die how many times I want!" Clara said it and then winked at Rory and Amy punched his arm

"Enough of the chitchat and want to know what's happening here and how did we land?" The Doctor said standing very close of Amy

"I was about to ask you this" Amy said "Didn't River said that if you came for me you would explode New York?"

"thAT'S WHAT WOULD HAPPENED? Wow! That wouldn't be cool at all" Clara said and then started to skipping to the door "Shall we go outsi-AAAAH"

The TARDIS started to shake like it always does when something goes wrong. The Doctor went to the console to try to do something but all his attemps were useless

"We are under attack but what's attacking us? Why now? I wasn't ready for this"

"Yeah because the people who usually attacks you are on your schedule! Shut up and do something!" Amy said holding Vincent as strong as she could

"I like her" Clara said giving a little smile

"Great! Good to see you guys are getting along now COULD YOU PLEASE HELP ME?"

"But you redecorated the TARDIS! I don't know where anything is anymore" Rory said pressing a few useless buttons

"And you know she doesn't like me" Clara said trying to help Amy with the baby that had started crying

"OK! We need to find out what that is, and could you please make his baby stop?" The Doctor said pointing to Vincent

"Could you please tell them to BE A LITTLE QUIETER?" Amy said screaming and looking to the door

All the noises stopped for a moment

"Well, I wish I knew this would work... I would have screamed much earlier"


	3. The Adventure pt 1

"Well, good thing it stopped. Now let's see what that was" The Doctor seemed relieved that whatever that was it had gone away, but he was still worried because there was a child with them and whatever was to come it was too dangerous for Vincent.

He opened the door to find out that there was nothing there

"OK there's nothing outside so I think you guys should let your kid with somebody. This might be a little too much for him" He was playing with the little boy's hair

"Is there anyone who you trust? We can stop by there if you like" Clara was talking to Amy who wasn't agreeing with this idea

"He's my kid and there's a monster outside! I'm not leaving him"

"I know, he's also my son. But we could be putting him in danger if he doesn't get out of here! We should let him with our friends, they won't mind"

"Rory I'-"

"Trust me" Rory was holding her hand and looking at her eyes. "I won't let them hurt him"

"So, I guess it's better if we walk him to your friend's house. Blowing the entire city up, you know? Better not risk it" Clara said after a moment

"We don't need to walk, our car is just outside" Amy opened the TARDIS door "Hmmm… Doctor, could you come here please?"

"Yes Amy, what is- This is not the Earth"

"Nope"

"We moved"

"Yep"

"How can we have moved? This doesn't make sense! The engines were never on!"

"I know!" said Amy slightly annoyed

"What? How are we not on Earth? Haven't you opened this door like two minutes ago" said Clara

"I guess it is confusing us. Whatever that was, it's trying to make us believe that we're in a place that we're not. It's changing our perception"

"Or it was changing yours when you opened that door before. What should we do now?" Rory sounded sad. He thought after being sent back in time, he would set down for a bit and finally raise a family like he always dreamed of. But now he was must certainly at a new planet and risking his son's life.

Everybody stayed quiet for a while trying to have an idea, some appeared but none was very promising, until Clara's one:

"How about three of us go outside and try to understand what is going on. One stay here and take care of Vincent" he was already sleeping by that moment "When we have something, we'll come back and update whoever stays behind. Sounds good?"

"Well, best idea so far" said The Doctor

"I say we do it" said Amy

"I'll stay here. Do you still have that toy's room? We can stay there so when he wakes up we'll have something to do" said Rory

"Of course I still have that room! That's my favorite room, besides the pool. Third door on the left. Now let's go" then, he looked at Amy "Geronimo?"

"Geronimo" she said. On the other hand of Rory, Amy missed all of this. It's the only thing that she'd done all of her life. She loved to be with Rory, but she also loved to go out on an adventure like this.

"Geronimo?" this time the Doctor was looking at Clara

"Geronimo!"

"OK then. GERONIMOOOO"

And they walked out of that door. The background had changed again, now the Doctor knew where they were

"Doctor, are we on where I think we are?"

"Yes Clara" he said "Amy, Clara, welcome to Gallifrey"


End file.
